


你丫好烦30题

by Lydia_dansu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 scenes of Stony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_dansu/pseuds/Lydia_dansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是三十题而已</p>
            </blockquote>





	你丫好烦30题

**Author's Note:**

> 找地方存文的我…… lofter不安全只能放AO3了 QmQ

【你丫好烦三十题】  
1.不小心听到恋人在自慰时叫了自己的名字

这绝对不是Steve的本意，不敲门就进入别人的房间，但是他有要紧的事情要找Tony，偏偏Tony又不回复复仇者卡片。  
Jarvis告诉他Tony在卧室里。  
Steve被允许进入Tony 的卧室——鉴于那已经变成他们两人的卧室了。  
“Tony？”  
队长环顾卧室四壁，完全看不到一根钢铁侠的毛。  
“Hm...EEEEEEE——STEVE!!!!!!”  
一阵模糊的呻吟声被Steve的敏锐听力捕捉到了。  
这声音他听着十分耳熟。  
片刻后，面上一片羞赧的Steve面向浴室的方向盯了一会儿，似乎他能透过那堵墙看到那边的Tony是怎样抚摩自己的老二一样。  
Tony不是个乖孩子。  
Steve打开了浴室的门把他抓了个正着。  
“介意我加入你吗？”  
Tony的手指沾满白浊，呼吸急促，面色发红，水亮的焦糖色眼睛闪着情动的波光。  
“Steve？”  
“我找你有点事，但是我觉得眼下这件事更重要。“美国队长解开了他的裤子。  
“What？”Tony在高潮后的大脑明显迟钝了一些。  
他眼睁睁地看着Steve握住了他的老二。

2.模仿电影里的高端动作  
Tony在闭上眼往下坠落的时候不觉得自己会死。  
但是大概每个会死的人死前都不会觉得自己会死。  
他砸在地上，重重地，像是全身的骨头都和肉分离了一样疼。  
一段无尽的黑暗，毫无意识的深渊，他的灵魂在暗处瑟缩着，他的意识似乎就那么毁于一旦。  
接着有一点光，照耀了深处的迷蒙。  
Tony睁开了眼睛。  
一张发着光的美国队长的笑脸闪耀着上帝的恩泽。  
Tony眨了眨眼睛，圣光消失了。  
Steve盯着他，半张着嘴，说不出一个字来。但是他惊喜的表情就可以说明一切了。  
Tony想到那部钢铁侠电影里他也这样从高空坠落而Steve就那样在笑着。  
于是他睁大眼睛假装无辜地问：“没人亲我吧？”  
“我亲了。”Steve立刻回答说。  
真是惊喜，Tony想，他得到了一个画风不同的答案。  
谢天谢地。

3.杀人现场一样的房间

Steve接到Jarvis呼叫的时候立刻赶到了Tony的实验室。  
他被满眼红灿灿的液体吓呆了。  
“Tony！！！！！！！！！！！”一声咆哮陡然而起。  
Steve像是发疯了似的踩着那些疑似血液的液体往里冲，他的担忧让他失去了常识。所以三秒钟后，当他拎起卡在桌子间笨笨，才意识到没有血腥味，这些并不是血。  
“Tony在哪儿？”Steve深呼吸了一下，然后像是对待一个小孩子一样对笨笨问道，“你……你Daddy去哪儿了？”  
笨笨扭了扭自己，机械臂指向另一张桌子。  
Steve小心翼翼地迈过那些红色的积液，到那张桌子下把不省人事的Tony弄了出来。  
被拖动的Tony从沉睡中睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地一巴掌打在了Steve的胸口：“嘿亲爱的，你喜欢我给Jarvis设计的发型吗？”  
“Jarvis的新发型？”Steve有些吃惊地盯着Tony，“你给Jarvis设计出实体来了？”  
Tony点点头，他慢慢转过头环顾四周：“Opus！我把机油都洒出来了！”  
“所以这一地，让我以为是血的东西其实只是你给Jarvis特制的机油？”  
当地板被清扫干净之后，Steve才有机会问出这句话。  
Tony点头，他已然端起了一杯咖啡，带着自豪的表情欣赏着自己的杰作——金发的机器人安稳地被固定在操作台上，栩栩如生的五官，红色的机油透过皮肤缓缓流动着，就像人体内的血液一样。  
只消按下一个按钮，AI管家Jarvis就将从虚无变成真实。  
Steve佩服Tony天才般的创造力。  
即使他看着Tony欣赏Jarvis，这个完完全全属于Tony的造物时，心底总是有一种无法忽视的难挨妒火。  
可他是美国队长，Steven Rogers从不把嫉妒说出口。  
Tony转向Steve：“我邀请你来按下那个按键。”  
他说这话的时候棕色的眼眸里全是不可多见的温柔和深沉。  
Steve欣然接受。

“Sir，请允许我恭喜你。”这是金发的管家睁开那双湛蓝的眼睛之后说的第一句话。

4.厨房战争  
“应该加味精。”Tony拿着铲子指着Steve无庸置疑地说。  
“不，我拒绝食用味精。”Steve合上手里的书说。  
“别拿你那套九十岁老人家的养生套餐来要求我。”  
Tony固执地举起了装味精的小罐子。  
Steve皱了皱眉头：“那么好吧，我可以吃蔬菜沙拉或者炸鱼薯条？”  
“吃那些英国佬的东西会让你加速衰老，我坚持今晚你也要尝尝我做的陈皮鸡丁。”Tony挥动着铲子把炒锅里惨不忍睹的一坨胶着物戳了个稀巴烂。  
Steve终于忍不住夺过铲子冲他提高了嗓门：“我真后悔让你放Jarvis假，以及允许你进入我的厨房。”  
“你的厨房？CAP！这是复仇者们共用的厨房！”Tony明显是受到了冒犯，他的小胡子都快竖起来了。  
“那么多年只有我一个人会用它！” Steve知道Tony不爽了，每当他不爽时就会叫自己队长，然后把他平时根本不遵守的规则搬出来要求美国队长以身作则。  
今晚Steve决定誓死捍卫自己吃饭的权力。  
“只有你才会把洗盘子当爱好！”Tony吼道。“你甚至连洗碗机都不会用！”  
“拒绝使用和不会使用完全是两个概念，Tony，别再用这种老梗激怒我了。”Steve打开冰箱，准备掏出食材自己另开炉灶。  
Tony扑过去抱住他的胳膊，像只牛皮糖一样粘在他身上。  
Steve的眉毛都拧在一起了：“哦，你打算用和你的烹饪水平一样低劣的耍赖能力征服我？”  
“不，我要用我的体重……”Tony话还没说完，就被超级士兵顶在了冰箱门上。  
他们之间离得如此之近，彼此的睫毛都能扫到对方的脸上。  
“所以……我们的晚餐？”Tony故意扭了扭身子，他感觉得到空气的温度急速上升着。  
Steve默默吞了吞口水。  
Tony丢掉铲子，环住对方健壮的腰，恬不知耻地伸出舌头舔舐对方的喉结。  
然后是嘴唇。

至于晚餐？  
哦，他们不需要吃晚餐了。

 

5.梦话

Steve不知道Tony睡觉其实很浅。  
Tony不知道Steve睡觉时会讲梦话。  
所以在他们住到一起之后，每个晚上Tony被迫按时乖乖睡觉，同时他还会时不时地半夜醒来，听到Steve的喃喃自语。  
有时这很温馨。  
“Tony……”大个子翻了个身抱住了自己的爱人，“smart gay，love ya.”  
在Steve的怀里，Tony往往能很快又进入睡眠。  
但有时Steve会说一些Tony听不懂的话，他知道这些是属于Steve一个人的过去。  
后来，Tony发现Steve不必一个人承担过去了。  
“Bucky？”他俩都对这个名字无比熟悉。  
Tony转身，独自躺在一张空荡的床上，他不习惯听不到Steve梦话的晚上。

6.做爱时要不要关灯

“关上灯。”  
“不。”  
“关上吧。”  
“就不。”  
Steve被Tony纠缠得没有办法，只能开着灯，眼睁睁看着Tony被自己操出生理性泪水。  
他的爱人如此可爱性感，以至于他甚至想把处在高潮中的他永远锁在自己一人怀里。  
不要被人觊觎，也永远不会逃脱。  
就这样永远都只属于他一个人。  
Steve微笑着吻着Tony汗津津的背，闭着眼睛，想象着在暗夜里那颗蓝色易碎的心脏会有多么美丽，同时极力克制着自己捏着对方胳膊的力度。

7.被透剧

“最后女主角挂了。”天才小胡子挑衅一般地看向自己坐在沙发另一端的队友，“剧情烂俗。”  
Steve回给他冷峻的一瞥。  
“不是所有电视剧里相爱的两个人都能在一起，队长，你要尽快认清这个事实。”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀。  
后来，当他哭着跪倒在那尊雕像前时，他未曾料到他们之间的故事也如此烂俗。

8.拖延症

Tony第三次放下手里的图纸。  
他在工作室里待了足足三天，除了咖啡因和必要的糖分之外几乎没有吃什么东西。  
但是他的工作几乎是毫无进展。  
他的脑子被一个金发的影像占满了。  
Jarvis一直很安静。  
他的Sir在为他设计实体造型。  
但是他分析的结果却是Sir的效率已经低下到不足平时的百分之二。  
他怀疑是不是这项计划就要被取消了。

一个月之后，金发的管家在冰冷的平面反射中看到了自己的样子。  
出乎意料地，他笑了。

9.夏天被独占的电风扇  
Stark大厦的制冷系统在上一次战斗中被破坏了。  
于是在炎热的七月，复仇者们只能挤在客厅里吹电扇。  
“为什么Tony就能一个人用四台电风扇？” Clint不满地叫了起来。  
“因为他中暑了？”Bruce解释道，“Tony似乎是很怕热的类型。”  
“他还在沙漠里待过！”Clint的抱怨在Tony耳边自动被消音了。  
“介意我和你一起分享吗？”Steve拿着一碟子冰激凌走向Tony。  
这举动明显得到了欢迎，Tony懒洋洋地挪开一个地方让Steve坐下。  
然后被一口一口喂着巧克力冰激凌。  
Clint捂着眼睛从他们面前飞奔而过：“我可不想被闪瞎！”  
还有，他才不嫉妒Tony有一个亲自喂他吃冰激凌的男朋友呢。

10.放在冰箱里的食物被偷吃  
Tony不像Clint和Thor一样喜欢在冰箱里塞满自己喜欢吃的食物。但这不代表他不会使用冰箱。  
他只是偶尔存了些零食在里面而已，但是当他再打开冰箱，却发现里面连个渣渣都没给他剩下。  
“Jarvis！！！给我调出昨天晚上的录像！！！”Tony十分不爽地大喊起来。  
通过录像，他看到了三个人路过了厨房门口。  
嫌疑人一号，夜游出来吃夜宵的胖鸟Clint，嫌疑人二号，偶尔路过的Hulk，还有嫌疑人三号，晨练归来的美国队长。  
Tony先是把胖鸟威逼利诱地恐吓了一通，然后发现对方昨晚偷吃了Thor的小甜饼。  
“不，我没吃你的蓝莓馅饼，它们的甜度太高了。”Clint对灯发誓道，“我保证我吃的是Thor的。”  
Tony有些怀疑，但他还是放过了Clint，因为如果是尝过那些馅饼的人就会知道，那根本不是蓝莓馅而是梅子馅。  
然后他决定放过Hulk，因为他不觉得如果是Hulk的话，他还能剩下一个完整的冰箱。  
“Cap，你吃了我放在冰箱里的馅饼吗？”Tony跑到队长的训练室去，开门见山地问道。  
然后对方愣了一下，慢慢露出一个笑容来。  
“是的，那些梅子馅的馅饼？”Steve点点头。  
很多年后，Steve在为Tony读一首诗，一首在年轻的Tony看来完全是废话的诗。  
I have eaten the plums.  
That were in the icebox .   
And which you were probably saving for breakfast.   
Forgive me,   
they were delicious so sweet and so cold.  
【这首诗的意思就是，一个男人因为占有了一个女孩的童贞而写下几句话委婉地表达歉意。】

11.人作死就会死  
Tony又在不眠不休的为他的战甲设计新玩意儿了。  
Steve觉得自己受到了冷落。他不禁怀疑，他们结婚才刚刚一年不到，Tony就已经开始厌倦他，或者说是他们之间的婚姻生活了。  
Steve从来不相信花花公子真的会浪子回头，他所相信的只是Tony除了逢场作戏和时不时的自我膨胀之外，是真的爱着他的。  
但是即使是四倍忍耐力也忍不下去的是，Tony第无数次醉的东倒西歪，并把背他进卧室的Steve当成了某个新结识的金发尤物。  
Tony带着荷尔蒙的视线投在Steve身上，嘴里念叨着的却是“甜心要不要和我去酒店打一炮。”  
Steve气得青筋直跳，他一把薅住Tony的衣领，把他拽起来丢进浴室的浴缸里，然后把冷水开到最大。  
瞬间那迎面砸下的冰冷液体把酒精从Tony的大脑里冲刷得一干二净。  
“Steve？你在干什么呢！”Tony挣扎着想要跳出浴缸，却被Steve按得死死的。  
冷水砸在他脸上，脖子上，浸透了他的西装，让他从心里凉了个透。  
“谋杀亲夫……”Steve咬牙切齿地吐出这句话。  
Tony似乎意识到了什么，他停止了反抗，只眨巴着大眼睛，无辜地盯着Steve。  
“我错了。”他迅速地道歉。  
“错在哪里？”  
“……”  
两人互相瞪着对方的眼睛，水流哗啦啦地流过他们彼此之间尴尬静默的间隙。  
太冷了，Tony哆哆嗦嗦地去关掉水龙头。  
Steve这才意识到自己刚刚把酒醉的丈夫泡在了冷水里，这让对方的嘴唇都变得黯然冰冷。  
他刚刚真的打算冻死Tony吗？  
“对不起，Tony，我只是太生气了。”Steve懊恼地垂着头。  
Tony伸了伸自己冰冷的腿，他意识到他们之间有什么不对的地方。  
Steve主动把Tony抱出浴缸。  
Tony冰冷的嘴唇咬在他温暖的动脉上。  
“据说做爱可以保持温度？”  
“你在胡扯。”  
“我的意思是，我们之间的温度，我都不记得上一次我们有好好干一场是在什么时候了。”  
“大概四十五天前，在你决定设计新的战甲之前。”  
Tony倒吸了一口气：“Steve，对不起，我保证……”  
大兵低头吻住自己的爱人，他们都知道Tony的保证大多数情况下都是个屁，所以他决定替他履行他的诺言。  
“我们相爱，这就是一切的保证。”在把爱人推上床剥光吃净之前，Steve好心地宽慰了内心正在自我嫌弃的Tony。

12.在衣柜里翻出女装  
这一切都源于Steve突发奇想地要为Tony收拾大厦里的储藏间。  
“你不会完成这项工作的，”Tony瞥了一眼金发的大个子，“太多房间，太多灰尘，太多没用的东西。”  
“所以你就宁愿把它们都塞到阴暗的小房间里也不愿去整理？”  
“前者明显更符合逻辑。”  
Steve皱了皱眉，没有理会Tony的狡辩。  
于是只是很偶然地，Steve从角落里发现了一件粉红配鹅黄色的公主裙。  
Steve对着这件保存还很完好的女童装表示——我不知道Tony还有个女儿。  
对此Tony则保持了沉默。  
Steve想自己的队友可能也不记得自己有一个私生女了。  
“不是私生女，不是。”Tony只辩解了一句，然后默默转身继续喝咖啡。  
这不是Tony的风格。  
Steve带着满腹疑惑重回案发现场继续自己的整理工作。  
然后在他发现那件裙子的不远处，一个箱子里，Steve发现了满满一箱子Tony小时候的照片，而且无一例外是穿着裙子，有几张还梳了两只可爱的小辫子。  
其中一张照片上Tony穿着那件裙子，手里还抱着一只美国队长玩偶。  
OMG.  
Steve摸了摸自己发热的脸颊，然后在把那只箱子搬去自己卧室的途中想到他下次也许可以好好和Coulson探员聊一聊。

13.破廉耻的春梦  
那只手放在他的腰上。  
另一只则探入他的裤子里隔着被前液浸透的内裤挑逗他的老二。  
他们似乎是躺在床上，下一秒却又在大庭广众之下亲热起来。  
Tony不记得自己搭过地铁，但是他却梦见这鲜活的场景。  
Steve在地铁上把他的裤子扯掉，这是不可能的。  
Steve在众目睽睽之下把他的内裤扒下来，拍打着他的屁股，然后眉目温和的一张脸凑近他直挺挺的老二。  
上帝啊——  
Tony硬的发疼。  
疼醒之后，他发现这只是他凌晨时分的一场春梦而已。  
Tony叹了口气，把手伸向被子里打算自己解决一下。  
突然，他意识到有一个硬硬的东西戳着他的屁股。  
“你也睡醒了吗，Tony？”Steve从他身后抱住他温柔地问道。

14.连续十次平局  
“赢一次换一个亲亲！”嚣张的Tony Stark指着棋盘对Steve说。  
美国队长欣然迎战。  
大概五个小时后。  
“好吧，Steve，一次平局一个亲亲？”  
“十次。”  
“啥？”  
“十次平局，奖品升级。”沉稳的青年嘴角露出一丝不可捉摸的笑意。  
而那边的小胡子则揉了揉昨晚被掐得有些红肿的屁股，吞了口口水。

15.猎奇的手机铃声  
在和美国队长结婚之后，Tony花了一整天来思考怎么样秀恩爱才能更霸气，更拉仇恨，更能让觊觎Steve美色与力量的普罗大众知道那个老冰棍已经是属于Stark的财产了。  
他先是孩子气地在Steve制服的背后写了大大的Stark。  
结果Steve一整天都穿着他的皮夹克，还奇怪为什么Tony特别思念Loki。  
Tony偷偷地录了段Steve温柔地喊他名字的录音，然后进行设置成手机铃声。  
可是每当手机响起的时候他不是单独一人待着就是根本没人注意到是手机在响。  
Tony一怒之下把那段音频变调处理，然后交代Jarvis每小时都给他手机打一通电话。  
第二天大家都在传说Tony招惹了某个老巫婆，而他们所有人都被施了咒语，脑子里持续回荡着穿耳魔音。  
唯一知道怎么回事的钢铁侠决定罢工一天，谁也不见。  
直到他听到Steve走进来，询问他如何把自己的手机铃声更改成Tony的声音。  
“这才公平。”  
小胡子气呼呼地抱着自己爱人的胳膊说。

16.起床气  
“起床了，Tony。”Steve站在卧室门口，衣帽整齐得闪闪发光。  
Tony翻了个身把自己的脸埋进枕头里假装听不到。  
“曲奇饼和咖啡？”  
“啦啦啦，我听不到听不到！”  
“Loki来偷你的早餐了！”Steve无奈地喊着。  
“告诉他Thor在隔壁！这对混蛋神兄弟！”  
“今天我们要去孤儿院看望那些可怜的小家伙们！快点起来！”  
“只要你让我挑一个领回家起名叫‘我是天才的儿子•Stark’。”  
“不许无理取闹！”  
“为什么不？”Tony抬起头，那双焦糖色的大眼睛露出来，直勾勾地盯着Steve。  
他实在克制不住要扑上去揉一揉Tony那乱糟糟的头发，Steve在心里挠着墙，面上却绷紧了表情，残忍地把赖床的钢铁侠从被子里掀了出来。  
“Steve，我讨厌你。”抱着被子坐在地板上的Tony没精打采地说。  
“我知道。”Steve兴高采烈地吻了他的鼻尖，“我也爱你。”

17.偷养宠物  
Steve最近显得很神秘。他整天要么待在训练室里，要么就是在厨房里忙个不停。而Tony却没有吃到Steve特制的爱心点心之类的，真是太奇怪了。  
尤为可疑的是，身为美国队长，Steve居然在开会的时候迟到。  
这太不像他了，这太可疑了，这太让Tony担心了！  
于是Tony果断地调出最近队长被拍摄到的监控录像——这并不是说他平时有监视别人的习惯，只是，这是为了大家好不是吗？  
他看到在某个晚上的视频中，Steve偷偷摸摸地抱了一只箱子回大厦。  
箱子？  
Tony皱了皱眉头。  
接着Jarvis递出关于美国队长近期行为可疑的分析报告，其中Steve交了新女友的可能占百分之三十七，这令Tony非常的不爽。  
“这么说，他有可能是在给某位幸运的女士准备一项她这辈子也不该期望得到的惊喜？”Tony不小心把这句醋溜溜的话说出了口。  
Jarvis理智地保持了噤声。

Steve偷偷在训练室里藏了一只小猫咪，黑色的毛，晶莹的眼睛。  
虽然配色一点都不像，但是Steve决定叫这只小猫咪“Tony”。  
在捡到Tony的时候，Steve有想过让大家一起来关爱他，但是在他把这猫咪起名叫Tony之后，他羞于把那份秘密的小心思摆到台面上来。  
“你是我一个人的小猫咪，Tony……”Steve把做好的猫猫口粮摆在小家伙跟前，爱抚着它油光水滑的皮毛。  
站在美国队长身后旁观了全过程的Tony•绝对没有偷窥•Stark眨了眨眼睛，疑似是流出了幸福又悲伤的泪水。  
“Jarvis？”  
“已刻录成光盘，Sir。”

18.熊孩子来寄宿  
这是Peter Parker有生以来最激动的一天，今天梅婶允许他到外宿，而他外宿的最终地点则被定在了复仇者大厦。  
这将是不可思议的一天！Peter背上他的小背包激动地想到。  
随后，Peter准时到达了目的地，并由美国道德标杆队长Steve带领着参观了复仇者大厦。  
这里的每一位几乎都是他心目中的英雄——虽然他自己也是个英雄，但他仍然觉得复仇者们比他要酷一些。  
嗯，也许不止一些？  
队长临时接到一个任务，就把Peter搁在他看来绝对安全的走廊里，把他交给了无所不能的Jarvis然后急急忙忙地跑掉了。  
Peter在走廊里遇到了外星神族Thor和非Hulk状态下的Banner博士，随后在他摸到厨房里找吃的的时候看到了正在痛扁鹰眼的黑寡妇。  
那么钢铁侠在哪里？  
Peter抬头望着大厦角落里隐蔽的摄像头。  
“Jarvis？”

“Jarvis——”  
懒洋洋地趴在Steve身边，Tony Stark带着一贯恣意的笑容对Jarvis吩咐道：“好好照顾Peter，还有别让他来打扰我们。”  
“好的，Sir。”一板一眼的AI管家答腔道。  
“你真不是个好主人。”Steve如此评价道。  
“Peter还太小，我怕他看到限制级的内容之后留下心理阴影。”无赖的小胡子撇撇嘴说道，“今天是Tony Stark的美国队长之日，就算是蜘蛛侠也不能把他从我这里抢走。”  
说完，他欺身压住Steve结实的腹部，伸出一只手去捏着Steve的胸肌。  
为此，Steve给了他一个吻当作惩罚。

Opus~  
挂在窗户外的蜘蛛侠捂住了自己的眼睛。

19.抽象画【OOC日常】  
“Steve，你每天都在素描本上画什么？”  
“你。”  
这是Tony以及无数想要美国队长上钢铁侠的粉丝们预想中二人有关队长那个珍贵的素描本的对话。  
但实际上——  
“Steve，你每天都在素描本上画什么？”  
美国队长抬起头，露出一个正直无比的笑容。  
Tony看到那上面涂满了吐槽的大写字母，例如“Stark的大厦真是丑爆了”和“Tony今天又他妈夜不归宿”之类的。  
权衡利弊之后，深吸一口气，Tony挑了挑眉：“很好，起码我们知道了你的哪些负能量都去哪儿了。”

20.无聊的短信【虐】  
From Tony Stark  
——我有个秘密。  
——想知道吗？  
——我不会告诉你的。  
From Cap  
——说吧。  
From Tony Stark  
——嘘，秘密就是秘密。  
From Cap  
——是你挑起我的兴趣的。  
From Tony Stark  
——我从来都不为挑起别人的兴趣负责。  
——好吧，Cap。  
——你赢了。  
——我告诉你。

Steve合上手机。  
他才学会用智能手机，Tony发了一大堆废话的消息骚扰他。  
Steve皱了皱眉。  
这时他的手机响了起来。

From Tony Stark  
——嘿，Cap。  
——想我了吗？  
——刚刚去解决了下一些小麻烦。  
——关于我的秘密……  
Steve的心突然跳了一下。  
——其实我喜欢吃芝士蛋糕胜过吃蓝莓派。  
一种莫名想用盾牌砸到Stark大厦办公室的冲动在Steve Rogers心里翻腾起来，久久不能退去。

21.“其实我是外星人。”

“其实我是外星人。”嚣张的天才，亿万富翁，花花公子Tony Stark风骚兮兮地靠在平台的栏杆上吹着风，对他的约会对象Steven Rogers，AKA美国队长说道。  
Steve给了他一个表示“这个笑话很有趣”的微笑。  
Tony的眼神稍微沉了一沉，呼吸沉重起来。  
紧接着，Steve看着他面前的队友/挚友/爱人的皮肤变成了刺眼的绿色。  
“我就是外星人。”对方这样说着，“很抱歉，Rogers先生，Stark先生生前和我签署的雇佣协议今天到期了。”  
“他让我在他死后扮演他，这样我就可以逃脱来自母星的追杀，不得不说，这对于Kree人来说简直是易如反掌。”  
一阵麻痹神经的疼痛从Steve的心脏那里疼起来，他的手指几乎都不能合拢，自然也无法去捡起地上那份被外星生物丢弃的遗嘱。  
“你说谎。”盾牌脱手而出。  
一片血色染红了Steve的视野。  
他们假扮过自己和其他复仇者，这一切也一定是一场阴谋。

“Steve？你还好吗？”  
大兵睁开了眼睛。  
“我很好。”他握住Tony温热的手腕。“就是个噩梦而已。”  
Steve在自己的盾牌上发现了没有擦净的血迹。  
绿色的，无休止的梦魇。

22.胃在翻滚  
Tony是被Pepper打包送回大厦的。  
Steve抱着他，安抚他，把他轻轻搁在床上，然后担忧地望着他的脸。  
“他的肠胃已经被咖啡因和不良饮食习惯毁了，”Pepper挨着Steve坐下来，一同用悲伤的眼神注视着剥去了盔甲的钢铁侠，“这就是我最开始发现我爱他的原因，也是我离开他的原因。”  
Pepper说得很隐晦也很动情。  
Steve完全明白她的意思。  
“Steve……”棕发的男人睁开眼睛，下意识用手按住还在翻腾着疼痛和恶心感的胃部。  
他听到他美丽的金发女士和他的男朋友在交谈。  
“你保证？”那位战胜过Tony Stark的女士认真地问道。  
“我保证。”那位几乎从不曾让人失望的男人这样回答。

23.发酒疯

“Steve？”  
“Tony。”  
“别再喝了。”  
“我不会醉。”  
“我会。”  
“你不喝酒。”  
“让我醉的不是酒。”  
“……”  
“是你。”  
“谢谢你，Tony。”  
论金发大兵如何在男朋友陪伴下度过二战胜利七十周年纪念日。

24.每天回家都看到老婆在装死

Tony躺在柔软舒适的大床上，呼吸停滞。  
Steve把盾牌轻手轻脚地搁在一边，然后他脱掉自己的制服，接着他匍匐趴在Tony的身侧。  
最后他伸出手去揽住Tony的腰。  
“醒醒，我回家了。”  
Tony轻哼着笑了一声。  
Steve眼角的笑意还没来得及忍住。  
“Kiss Me~”

25.刷仇恨【EG向】

“我男朋友是美国队长！”  
“闭嘴铁罐儿！”  
“我男朋友是美国队长！”  
“闭嘴！”  
“我男朋友是美国队长！”  
“换个炫耀的方式行不行？”

“我很有钱！”  
“……”忍无可忍的鹰眼向着没穿盔甲的钢铁侠射了一箭。

Tony Stark，卒。

26.凶手就是你  
“是你。”Tony指着Steve胸口的白星星说。  
Steve的表情有些触动，但他欲言又止。  
“就是你，Jarvis作证！”Tony棕色的眼睛瞪得大大的，“你这个无耻禽兽！”  
“好吧，要不你打我一顿？”  
“打你？天哪，你以为在被一个超级士兵睡了的人在第二天早上逮住对方想溜之大吉的时候还能有心情和体力去揍人？你把我当什么了？Hulk？”

27.喋喋不休  
Tony每天都会说很多很多废话，当然前提是他没在实验室里捣鼓他的新玩具。  
Steve每天都会听到鹰眼抱怨Tony。  
突然有一天Steve的世界安静了。

28.棒读  
“从——前——有——一——位——美——”  
“够了Tony，如果你不想好好给Peter念故事的话就把书拿给我。”  
“多谢，大兵。”  
Tony抱着那个奶香奶气的小玩意儿，蓝色的心脏被人间烟火腐蚀到无比柔软。

29.故意拿错领带  
Steve很少系领带，但今天他需要出席一项重要会议。  
于是他摸进Tony的衣帽间，拉开Tony放领带的柜子，从无数条领带中挑出了唯一一款看起来像是美国队长会选择的领带。  
“Nice Suits，Cap。”临出门前Tony别有深意地盯着他的领带说道。  
谁说超级英雄夫夫之间不需要情趣？

30.小学生级别的争执  
他们每天都在进行小学生级别的争执。  
“别拿你抱了Doom的胳膊来抱我，Steve！”  
“……”  
“好吧，下不为例。”


End file.
